A L'cie's New Life
by propertyofthedead
Summary: What if there was an early batch of l'cies' who pioneered the creation of Ragnarok and what if the original Ragnarok was pitied by Etro who in turned gave him a second life by sending him into the magical country known as Fiore. Join Oak as he tries to make the best of his second life even if he is " the living embodiment of destruction" May have Yaoi, Yuri, and Hetro
1. Chapter 1

Disaster is all a l'cie could bring into the world, so why, why would Etro take pity on me of all the people she picked to be deemed pitiful, after all a l'cie only breeds destruction. But here I am, given a second chance, a second life, a life that my deceased friends would want to have. Somewhere, where magic is used to help in daily life, in a country known as Fiore.

So after a few minutes of questioning why me I decided to make a cabin on the sea coast after all you need some place to live, right? And then I started to train after all, I need to capable with a scythe, hammer, sword like whip, chained sickle, and increase my ability in the spider's thread just so I can never forget my friends. I have been doing this not caring for all the explosions I caused with my l'cie magic until a boy a bit older than me with pitch black hair, with a cat in a frog suit? Came up to me.

"Um, hi," I said shyly as he went up to me with a cold look on his face, "Can I help you?" I questioned.

"Frosch, does he match our description," he asked the cat-frog thing.

"Frosch think his green tips is nice," the cat-frog responded as it nodded to him again

"Good, then we can get started," he said as he sped in front of me to hit me down in the face.

Luckily I spun away from his punch. I quickly grabbed my spider's thread and trapped him within a poorly made web.

"Why are you trying to knock me out?" I asked barely able to contain his thrashing.

"Are you the person who made the explosions here?" he questioned as I started to loosen the threads. Luckily he seems not to be a bone-head and calmed down.

"Yes, why may I ask?" I questioned giving him a curious look as I tilt my head.

"Because you are an unknown mage and that your power to be unusually destructive so they thought you were part of a dark guild," he explained.

"Ummm… What's a guild?" I asked getting a "are you serious?" look from him.

"Are you an idiot or something," the guy said as he let out a sigh at my cluelessness, " a guild is where mages come together to get jobs and enhance their magic," he explained as the cat-frog looked up at me.

"Awesome, but I don't think a guild is right for me, I only bring destruction," I said down-casted and depressed.

"Well," he sighed, "don't tell my guild-mates this but, I suggest Fairy Tail for you," he said blandly, "It's the most destructive guild known in Fiore. And it's pretty close from here, just a bit of a hike."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I gave him a quick hug making him showed a shock expression. "Oh by the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Rogue Cheney, yours?" he responded.

"Oak, just Oak," I responded with a small smile.

"Frosch is Frosch," the cat-frog said.

"Cute, so which way is Fairy Tail?" I asked as Rogue told me to go into Magnolia. I gave a quick thanks and ran off to magnolia but ran into a small problem

"God, this town is huge, where could Fairy Tail be?" I questioned as I wondered through this over-sized town until I bumped into something like metal and I could hear something go splat. I sat up about to spit up apologies till I saw this dark glare coming from a red-head girl in armor?

"You ruined my cake," she said darkly, pointing a sword at my throat.

"I'm sorry , so sorry but I don't have any money and I'm trying to find a guild called Fairy Tail so I could earn it. I'll pay you back as soon as I can," I pleaded as I gently pushed the sword away. Her stare seemed to soften as she pulled me up.

"Come on, I'll take you to Fairy Tail," She said with a small smile, "put you will pay for my cake," she said darkly as she pulled me along to be castle with the sign "Fairy Tail" as soon as we entered I could see everybody fighting, making bets and arguing. But they stopped as soon as they noticed us with Erza showing a light glare.

"Era, fight me!" yelled a boy with pink hair and a muffler as he tried to her with a fist of fire. Erza seemed to smile as she punched him to the back of room. I couldn't help but to snicker a bit.

"Go to Mirajeene behind the counter there," she said as she pointed to the white-hair girl behind the serving bar. I walked quickly over with a smile of relief behind my color over my lower face.

"Hi I would like to join Fairy Tail," I said shyly

"Of course now what's your name?" she asked with a smile, "I'm Mirajeene by the way."

"I'm Oak, just Oak," I replied.

"Good, now where do you want to the guild mark? She asked holding up the stamp I heard Rogue mentioned.

I ripped the middle of my jacket open as she gasped at how deathly thin I am. "Right on the heart, red." I said with a smile as she complied.

"Requests are on that board over there and please eat something," she said setting out some bread.

I grabbed a small loaf and I took the highest costing job there was, "Kill a Monster in a forest by Clover."

"Thanks for the help," I said as I took my leave towards clover via train hopping.

"Damnit did he leave already?" Natsu yelled as he recovered from his dent in the wall.

Why do you care flame-brain?" gray asked as he gave the pink topped boy a glare

"Because he didn't fight me and took the job I wanted to do," Natsu exclaimed breathing fire in rage.

"Wait you mean the monster in clover?" Mira questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Nastu asked.

"It was recently turned S-class apparently the monster is a demon from the book of Zeref," she explained her faced marred in worry.

"WHAT!?" Team Natsu exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

I was wondering through the forest, after I checked in with the mayor, searching for the creature when I spotted something I thought I would've never seen before I die. My friends: James, Snow, Jackie and Soul. But as soon as I stepped towards them, they all fell to the ground; heads rolling a few feet away and a strange shadow creature appeared. I could hear the clanking of my crystal tears fall as they cut into my face.

"All your fault," a dark voice said as I could see a negative reflection of myself in front of me.

"So you are the monster on my job wants me to take out," I said as I pulled out my scythe out of the small pouch attached to a belt. "Come with all you have and may we kill each other for salvation," I repeated the mantra Soul would say when he gets in a fight.

"Even can't start a fight without guilt, you little piece of shit," the shadow me said as we charged against each other.

"Ruinaga," I said as I avoided a swipe from his claws causing a big explosion and switched into the ravenger role.

"Where is he damnit?" Natsu yelled after recovering from his motion sickness at the station.

"He has to be somewhere..." Lucy began to say before they heard a bunch of explosions coming from the forest.

"Huh, I think we found someone more reckless than Natsu," Gray said as they rushed towards the explosions.

"You killed them, why are you still alive when they should live, you shit," the shadow me yelled as he charged at me and slashed at me.

"Shield of Cain," I said as I went into the sentinel role and took hit after with what seems to be a shell around me doing nothing as the demos slashed at me with full force before kicking me to the ground.

"Get up!" Natsu yelled as he goes to run over when Erza stopped him.

"Wait," she commanded while Natsu tried to argue before getting a "Don't make me knock you out" glare.

"Fourty-seven times," I said as I got up bleeding, my clothes in shreds reveling my white pluse l'cie mark on my cheek.

"What?" the shadow me yelled.

"Fourty-seven times seven is three hundred and twenty nine. So three hundred and twenty nine of your attacks are in this attack," I said my hand glowing and sparking as I punched him in the face. For a moment nothing happened until he started screaming in pain and soon disappeared leaving a cracked mirror in its wake.

"Memory demon, Crux," Lucy gasped, "looks into your past to find any weak points and uses any memory against you."

"Awesome! So what did it show you?" Natsu asked me with a small smile.

"A reason why I should quit Fairy Tail," I said somonly as I rested against the tree. Getting collective gasps and what's until Erza punched me sending me to the ground.

"Why would you leave, idiot?" she asked darkly holding a sword at me.

"Again," I said, "I only bring death to those around me. So why keep me around when it will you pain?" I questioned my mark was burning but I didn't care. "So let me repent and end it," taking a step closer to her sword until I collapsed gripping my mark, "please kill me," I said as a magic circle appeared from my mark and a giant person made of static golden shafts with twin swords came out.

"Finally you are going to end this pain," I said only to gasp as Natsu tried to punch; the armor guy just slapped him away.

"Curusa," I yelled sending healing magic Natsu's way after going Medic.

"Just let him end me please," I plead as I went into sentinel and challenged him. I had a small smile as it was about to strike me down till I saw a … cow with an axe blocking one of its swords and a black hair guy, naked, blocking the other sword with a sword made of ice.

"Idiot," the exibinshionist said as he struggled with the sword, "you are a part of our guild so you are family. No one in Fairy Tail does not get our back turned to them unless they betrayed the family," he said still struggling till Natsu punched the giant in the chest making the shafts ripple a bit as a man with a scorpion tail blasted a cannon with Erza following up in black winged armor.

"That is Fairy Tail," the blonde said as she took out a whip, dominatrix much. I only stare in awe as I felt a crystal tear fall to the ground.

"A guild is like family isn't," I said drawing the huge stone hammer from my little pouch, "therefore for once let me protect my family," I said as I smashed into the giant's shoulder joint with the hammer as the other's smiled. I quickly jumped back

"Synergist," I said switching roles, "Libra," I followed gaining info about the giant. "Barthunder, enwater, bravery haste, faith, protect, shell," I said casting magic on them leaving me straining to stand up.

"I see," Erza said as she switched to lightning armor and her water blade, while the mages felt better and attacked the giant again.

"Sentinel, challenge," I said gaining its attention, "Shield of Cain," I muttered as I felt the averse properties of the shell getting striked over and over again. "Erza I need a launch," I said as Natsu broke the repetitive strikes and Erza switched to a spear and giant armor.

"Ice Make Floor," Gray yelled as he made the ground turn into ice trapping the giant's feet in place. I hopped on the spear staggering a little, my vision a bit fuzzy, "Launch!" I said before Erza could question it and I flew at the chest of the giant at great speeds.

"10 times 7, 70 hit," I said as I jumped and punched it straight in the chest. "Your mine now," I said as I felt the shafts shift and encased me as it made armor with wings made of both static and shafts with the excess shafts surround me as I picked up the twin swords.

"Awesome," I said before I padded out and the shafts disappeared leaving me to gall hard on the ground.

"shit," Gray muttered as he witness the new member passed out still bleeding.

"Happy I want you to carry him to the guild and have Wendy take care of him, immediately,"Erza commanded her face serious in concern.

"Sorry but I can't fly that far, that fast," Happy said cowering behind Natsu from Erza's heated glare

"Wasn't there a doctor's office in town?" Lucy questioned remembering the small building with the medic symbol stamped on it.

"Nice thinking Lucy, let's take him there first then back to the guild," Erza confirmed , "Natsu, Gray carry him to the doctor, "Erza commanded giving a glare at the two as the went back to their friend version with Natsu saying, "aye." The two complied, picking up the fallen member and started heading off to the doctor.

"Damn, he's light, even Lucy can carry him by herself," Natsu said as he picked up the new member with the thought he would be heavier.

"Let's go," Erza said as they went back into Clover.

At the doctor's I was out cold as the doctor worked feverishly to wrap and stitch my wounds.

"Erza," Lucy said gaining the attention of Titania.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza questioned.

"I'm kinda worried about him…." Lucy lead off downcasted at the troubling thought.

"Him and his pleads for death," Erza sighed completing Lucy's thought, "Listen Lucy everyone from Fairy Tail has had some sort of pasts that's why we are like family, me with the tower, Natsu with the lost of his father, Gray and the death of Ur, and you and your father," Erza said with a sad smile on her face as she remember all of her family's grievances.

"But still I think we should keep an eye on him afterall physical damage heals easily, its mental damage that I'm worried about they can take forever you know," Lucy said downcasted as Erza nodded in agreement.

"If you're that worried I can watch him," Natsu said surprisingly mature, "that means I have someone to train with," Natsu said with a feral smirk at the idea of training.

"Alright you can watch him," Erza said getting a shocked gasp from Lucy and a cheer from Natsu.

Just curious was I missed at all

I will try to post more put no promises


End file.
